financefandomcom-20200213-history
Bond Glossary
This Finance Wikia page gives a list of various terms associated with Bonds, a major segment of Investments. Please feel free to update the list and add more information about these terms. A ;Accreted value: ;Accretion bond: ;Accrual bond: ;Accrued interest: ;Active tranche: ;Ad valorem tax: ;Adjustable-rate mortgage (ARM): ;Advance refunding: ;Agency transaction: ;Agreement Among Underwriters (AAU): ;Allotment: ;All or none (AON): ;Alternative Minimum Tax (AMT): ;Amortization: ;Arbitrage: ;Arbitrage certificate: ;Ask price: ;Ask yield: ;Assessed valuation: ;Auction: ;Auction rate bonds: ;Authority: ;Authorizing resolution: ;Average life: B ;Basis point: ;Basis price: ;Bearer security: ;Benchmark: ;Beneficial owner: ;Bid: ;Bid list: ;Bill: ;Blended yield to maturity: ;Blue-sky memorandum: ;Bond: ;Bond anticipation note (BAN): ;Bond bank: ;Bond counsel: ;Bond equivalent yield: ;Bond funds: ;Bond insurance: ;Bond purchase agreement (BPA): ;Bond resolution: ;Bond swap: ;Bond year: ;Book entry: ;Bought deals: ;Broker: ;Bullet C ;Call: ;Callable: ;Call date: ;Call premium: ;Call price: ;Call protection: ;Call risk: ;Cap: ;Carry: ;Certificate of ownership: ;Certificates of participation (COPs): ;Clean CMO: ;Closed-end investment company: ;Closing date: ;Collar: ;Collateralized mortgage obligation (CMO): ;Commission: ;Common stock: ;Companion tranche: ;Competitive underwriting or sale: ;Compound accreted value: ;Concession: ;Confirmation: ;Constant maturity treasury (CMT): ;Confirmation: ;Constant prepayment rate (CPR): ;Continuing disclosure: ;Conventional mortgage loan: ;Convertible: ;Convexity: ;Cost of Funds Index (COFI); ;Counterparty: ;Coupon: ;Covenant: ;Cover bid: ;CP Index: ;CPI-U: ;Credit enhancement: ;Credit ratings: ;Credit spread: ;Current face: ;Current refunding: ;Current yield: ;CUSIP: D ;Dated date (or issue date): ;Daycount: ;Dealer: ;Dealer bank: ;Debenture: ;Debt limit: ;Debt service: ;Debt service coverage: ;Debt service requirements: ;Debt service reserve fund: ;Deep discount: ;Default: ;Default risk: ;Defeasance: ;Denomination: ;Derivative: ;Discount: ;Discount bond: ;Discount margin: ;Discount note: ;Discount rate: ;Distribution of principal: ;Divided account: ;Dollar bond: ;Double and triple tax-exemption: ;Double-barreled bond: ;Double exemption: ;Downgrade risk: ;Duration: E ;Embedded option: ;Evaluator: ;Excess spread: ;Exempt facilities bond: ;Expected maturity date: ;Extension risk: ;Extraordinary redemption: F ;Face amount: ;Face value: ;Factor: ;Federal funds rate: ;Federal Reserve commercial paper composite: ;Final maturity date: ;Financial advisor: ;Financial and operations principal: ;Firm: ;Fixed-rate bond: ;Fixed-rate mortgage: ;Floating-rate bond: ;Floor: ;Flow of funds: ;Forward cap: ;Forward floor: ;Forward swap: ;Fully registered: ;Futures contract: G ;General obligation bond (GO): ;Ginnie Mae I: ;Ginnie Mae II: ;Global debt facility: ;Good-faith funds: ;Government-sponsored enterprise (GSE): ;Grantor trust: H ;Hedge: ;High-yield bond: I ;I Bonds: ;Indenture: ;Index ratio: ;Indexed rate bonds: ;Industrial revenue bond: ;Inflation-adjusted principal: ;Inflation-indexed securities: ;Initial delivery: ;Initial offering price: ;Insurance: ;Interest: ;Interest rate cap: ;Inverse floater: ;Inverse floater bonds: ;Inverted, or negative, yield curve: ;Investment grade: ;IO (interest-only) security: ;Issue: ;Issue date: ;Issuer: J ;Joint managers ;Jumbo pools ;Jump Z-tranche ;Junior security ;Junk bond K L ;Legal opinion: ;Letter of credit (LOC): ;Level debt service: ;Level principal: ;Leverage: ;LIBOR (London Interbank Offered Rate): ;Limited-liability company: ;Limited partnership: ;Limited tax bond: ;Line of credit: ;Liquidation value: ;Liquidity: ;Lockout: ;Long: ;Long-term debt: M ;Manager (or senior manager): ;Mandatory sinking-fund redemption: ;Marketability: ;Market price or market value: ;Material events: ;Maturity date: ;Maturity schedule: ;Medium-term note: ;Modified duration: ;Monetary default: ;Monoline bond insurer: ;Moral obligation bond: ;Mortgage: ;Mortgage banker: ;Mortgage loan: ;Mortgage pass-through security: ;Mortgage revenue bond: ;Municipal bond: ;Municipal over bond (MOB): ;Municipal securities principal: ;Municipal securities representatives: ;Municipal Securities Rulemaking Board (MSRB): ;Mutual fund: N ;NASD: ;Negative convexity: ;Negotiated underwriting: ;Net direct debt: ;Net interest cost: ;Net order: ;Net price: ;New-issue market: ;Noncallable bond: ;Non-investment grade: ;Notes: ;Notice of sale: ;Notional amount: ;NRMSIRS: O ;Odd lot: ;Offer: ;Offering price: ;Official statement (OS): ;Off-the-run Treasuries: ;Option-adjusted duration (effective duration): ;Option-adjusted spread: ;Optional principal redemption bond: ;Optional redemption: ;Order period: ;Original delivery: ;Original face: ;Original-issue discount: ;Original-issue discount bond (OID): ;Overcollateralization: ;Overlapping debt: ;Over-the-counter market (OTC): ;Owner trust: P ;P&I (Principal and Interest): ;PAC (Planned Amortization Class) tranche: ;Par: ;Par amount: ;Parity debt: ;Participation: ;Party: ;Paying agent: ;Payment date: ;Performance: ;Perpetual floating-rate note: ;Plain-vanilla CMO: ;PO (principal-only) security: ;Point: ;Pollution control bond: ;Pool: ;Preferred stock: ;Preliminary official statement: ;Premium: ;Premium bond: ;Premium or discount price: ;Prepayment: ;Prepayment provision: ;Prepayment risk: ;Price: ;Primary market (new-issue market): ;Primary tax-exempt derivative products: ;Prime rate: ;Principal: ;Principal transaction: ;Private activity bond: ;Private label: ;Private placement: ;Public offering price: ;Put bond: ;Put bond: Q R ;Ramp: ;Rate covenant: ;Rate reset: ;Ratings: ;Real yield: ;Recession: ;Reciprocal immunity doctrine: ;Record date: ;Redemption: ;Red herring: ;Redemption premium: ;Redemption provisions: ;Refunding: ;Registered bond: ;Registered owner: ;Reinvestment risk: ;Remarketing: ;Remarketing agent: ;REMIC (Real Estate Mortgage Investment Conduit): ;Request for proposals: ;Residual: ;Revenue anticipation note (RAN): ;Revenue bond: ;Revolving trust: ;Risk: ;Round lot: S ;Safekeeping: ;Scale: ;Scenario analysis: ;Seasoning: ;Secondary market: ;Section 501©(3): ;Sector: ;Secured debt: ;Security: ;Selling group: ;Senior manager: ;Senior securities: ;Sequential-pay CMO: ;Serial bonds: ;Servicing: ;Servicing fee: ;Settlement date: ;Short: ;Short-term debt: ;Single monthly mortality (SMM): ;Sinker: ;Sinking fund: ;SMMEA: ;SMMEA securities: ;Special-purpose vehicle (SPV): ;Special tax bond: ;Sponsor: ;Spread: ;Spread to Treasury: ;Standard Prepayment Model of The Bond Market Association: ;Stated maturity: ;STRIPS: ;Subordinated debt: ;Super PO: ;Superfloater: ;Support tranche: ;Surety bond: ;Swap: ;Syndicate: T ;TAC (targeted amortization class) tranche: ;Take-down: ;Tax Anticipation Note (TAN): ;Taxable municipal bond: ;Tax-backed bond: ;Tax base: ;Tax-exempt bond: ;Tax-exempt commercial paper: ;Tax-exempt/taxable yield equivalent formula: ;T-bill rate: ;Technical default: ;Term bonds: ;Term funding: ;Toggle tranche: ;Total bonded debt: ;Total direct debt: ;Total return: ;Trade date: ;Tranche: ;Transcript of proceedings: ;Transfer agent: ;Transparency: ;Treasury Inflation-Indexed Securities (TIIS): ;Trigger: ;Triple-A claims-paying rating: ;True interest cost: ;True sale: ;True yield: ;Trust agreement: ;Trustee: U ;Undated issue: ;Underwrite: ;Underwriter: ;Undivided account: ;Unit: ;Unit investment trust: ;Unlimited tax bond: V ;Variable-rate demand obligation (VRDO): ;Volatility: ;Volume cap: W ;Weighted average coupon (WAC): ;Weighted average loan age (WALA): ;Weighted average maturity (WAM): ;Window: X Y ;Yield: ;Yield burning: ;Yield curve: ;Yield spread: ;Yield to call: ;Yield to maturity: ;Yield to worst: Z ;Zero-coupon bond: ;Z-tranche: Category:Glossary Category:Bonds